


My Dear Boyfriend

by Eimi_nee



Series: Imagines, One-Shots [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eimi_nee/pseuds/Eimi_nee





	My Dear Boyfriend

Dear Youngjae,

I don't know why I'm writing this, but you're sleeping next to me and I'm still waiting for you to wake up so I can hear your husky voice. You're snoring lightly, but it's okay. I find it cute. And I know I snore more than you and it's something you often complain about, but you still sleep close to me.

Thank you for that.

While watching your brown hair hiding your eyes and your full pink lips, I had the urge to write down everything I love about you.

And let me tell you, the list is pretty long.

I love the silly jokes you make. A lot of people might think you're just being stupid or that you're really weird, but everytime you make one, my world light up and my chest gets warm. Sometimes you make me laugh so hard that I cry, not even because you're funny - but because these stupid things are a part of you and I love everything about you.

Sometimes I realize how much I love you, and when I think to myself that I'm able to hold you in my arms, some tears come to my eyes. Because loving someone that much should be illegal, it hurts so much.

I love your smile. I love your little smiles a lot, but I also love it when you laugh out loud at everything the members say. You somehow think everything they say is funny, and I still haven't figured why - but I love the way your eyes get shiny from joy when you smile.

I don't want to see you sad anymore.

I love your voice, the way you use it to make people happy. I never thought of being a singer, until I met you. Somehow your passion and your burning desire to make this world a better place made me fall for you before anything else.

I hate seeing you feel like shit, like you're not worthy, like you're ugly and fat. I wish you'd see yourself in the way I see you, because to me, you're the most beautiful person I've ever lent my eyes on. I love your soft hair, your shiny dark eyes, your perfect body, your smile, your fingers, your moles, everything about you.

I love the way you look at me, the way you kiss me, the way you hug me, because for a few minutes, I feel special. I love how you know me more than anyone else, the way we understand each other without even talking.

I love how sensitive you get when you see something unfair, like someone getting bullied or a kid getting beaten up. I love seeing you stand up for what you believe in. I love seeing you getting more and more confident as time pass by, because I still remember how insecure you were when we first met. And I like to tell myself that I was one of the reasons you became such a beautiful and inspiring man.

I love seeing you on stage having the time of your life, I love seeing you so close to the members, I love seeing you with your family, I love seeing you with our fans, I love you.

But more than everything, I hate seeing you worrying for me. I hate seeing you alone on stage struggling with tears when I should be by your side. I hate thinking that one day you might leave me for someone who would not hurt you, someone better than me. Because I'm not everything you are, I'm not perfect.

And sometimes when I'm struggling with my insecurities and that you take me in your arms, murmuring nice and reassuring things in my ears, I ask myself why you chose me.

Youngjae... You're amazing. I wish you'd realize it.

Oh, you're waking up now. I guess this means it's time for me to stop writing this. I wish it'd be longer, or better, because there are so many things I love about you.

I love you, Youngjae.

Your dear boyfriend, Jaebum


End file.
